


A Square Deal

by the_dala



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dala/pseuds/the_dala
Summary: Will asked a question, so Tia Dalma demands payment.
Relationships: Calypso | Tia Dalma/Will Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Square Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 18th, 2006; canon-compliant through DMC

They filed out into the darkness one by one, each according to his nature: Jack tapping a tune on the lid of his compass and looking pleased with himself, Gibbs rubbing his whiskered chin with a thoughtful frown, Marty muttering balefully about the yellow python, Pintel and Ragetti arguing over whether the witch-lady had used bones from human knuckles or some fearsome creature. For his part, Will was breathing in the heavy, earth-rich air and wondering if Elizabeth would catch a chill in her cell.

Before he could follow the others over the threshold, Tia Dalma reached for him.

The delicacy of her hands was deceptive, for she had a grip like iron. Will turned as she tugged him back from the door, ducking his head to avoid smacking it into a jar full of small, dirty eyeballs.

"Yes?" he said, distracted by the hanging jar. He could have sworn some of the eyes had rolled to watch him.

Tia Dalma's face was grave, her voice full of dark foreboding. "We must discuss payment once again."

"Jack already paid you," Will protested, trying to shake his arm free of her grasp without appearing to struggle. "You agreed to the undead monkey."

"Aye, Jack paid me for de knowledge of him heart," she said, baring her stained teeth in a grin. "But it was you ask about de _Flying Dutchman_ , William Turner."

Will sighed, patting his pockets. He should have known they weren't to get out of here so easily. "I'm sorry, I haven't anything of value on me --"

Slender fingers rose to twist a damp lock of his hair into a curl. " _I_ shall name de payment," she whispered, her palm curving against his skull as she kissed him.

Too stunned to move, much less think of how he might extricate himself, Will parted his lips at her invitation. It would be a lie to say that he hadn't wondered what the black on her teeth was, and why it was there, and even --  
_She tastes like spices,_ he thought, surprised to find the flavor less unpleasant than he would have guessed, though it held a bitter edge. _Spices, and tobacco, and woodsmoke..._ Not like the salt breeze and warm rain he always associated with Elizabeth's taste, nor were her lips as soft; but they both kissed fiercely and with such purpose --

Just as the thought of Elizabeth sent alarms crying in his head, Tia Dalma released him. He gasped, blinking at her as she leaned back with a reptilian smile.

"Will!" Jack shouted from the boat. "Quit dawdling, mate, we've a weird, otherworldy ship to catch!"

"Our debt is settled," Tia Dalma murmured, sidling over to let him stumble through the door and down the ladder.


End file.
